Left Behind
by Ludifer
Summary: Manga based. After the last chapter. Slight Crona x Maka. After the celebration Maka slips off to dwell on her thoughts on leaving Crona behind. To leave him to his own prison on the moon. Wishing for a way to help him, to bring him back. The lost member of her family.


A fist clenched tightly as the girl sat in her room. Her hand tensed as she dug her nails into her skin. Forming small welts of pressure on her white skin. The happiness of the day was over… Kid was crowned the new Lord over Death. Soul was made into the 'Last Death scythe'. Wasn't everything perfect?

No.

Maka shifted on her bed. The smile she had worn on her face today had gotten harder and harder to bear. Her eyes glanced to the window as she heard music blaring out into the street. It seemed as if everyone was out enjoying the day. Even the rest of the meisters and weapons were out still. Not even the disappearance of the light stopped the party.

Maka had been having fun today. But that only added to her guilt. She _had_ been having fun. When really… there was someone who should have been here…but wasn't.

A small shaky smile was brought to her mind. She grimaced as she closed her eyes. That pit of guilt and shame grew ever wider in her mind. It was cold, and sent pangs of weakness through her body. Like a sickness. Maka was dressed in her pyjamas ready for the night. The others hadn't even realised she had gone from the party, and she was glad of that. She didn't want their looks, their questions, she didn't want to explain that she wanted to be alone. The powerful guilt that welled up inside her was something she wanted to bear alone. After all, she was the one who was responsible for him. She was the one who had reached out to him. Without her, he would never have known what life was really like. Without her, Crona would have merely existed under control for the rest of his life. Maka was the one who changed that. And she had been the one who wanted to get him back desperately when he left. She never wanted an apology, or an explanation. No. She just wanted him back, no matter what he had done. She just had wanted Crona back. He was… a part of her family now. He was drawn into her heart. That picture of those closest to her. That picture that was her strength that she often looked to. But right now…it hurt. It was hurting her. That and seeing the happy faces of the others no longer brought joy, it brought anger. Anger and spite. And that wasn't something she was proud of.

Oh she felt so confused. But… she knew one thing. Maka felt incomplete. A piece of her soul was missing. But…she knew where it was. Maka craned her neck toward her bedroom window, the lights and noises from below tried to distract her, to draw her eye. But she didn't look down, she didn't want to see them. Her eyes trailed up. Up into the night sky. To the black moon. Her eyes locked with that void, that drop of the night, the darkness. The colour should have been enough to drive anyone away, to look down and away. But not Maka. No, it represented something so powerful to her. Self sacrifice and belief.

Where the others seemed to look away, as if to pretend that it wasn't there. That their lives were overshadowed by that dark reminder, but Maka was glad of that stark reminder. It was a physical representation of what dwelled and festered in her heart. She blinked, her neck becoming strained. She raised an arm up on the board just under the window and leant her chin down. Resting her neck, but not letting her eyes move away from her obsession.

Everyone else seemed to be moving on. As if this was the end of a journey, and they were starting the next. Her little group was moving away, moving on. But Maka…no. She would not be going anywhere. Soul was at last a death scythe, he didn't need her anymore. But, there was someone who still needed her. Maka's skin crawled as her mind spiralled down. The music and happy yelling only adding to her guilt. The memories of how happy she had been with everyone today, almost as if she had forgotten. That disgusted her. She felt a tinge of self loathing.

No, there was no way she could move on. She had one last thing to do. One last promise to keep. Maka sighed out as her eyes never moved away from the moon. She had to go back for him. She had to. She felt her heart skip as she thought of him. He was a member of her group, a member of her family. And he was left behind. The memories of him amongst the others, the way he stood close by. The way he looked toward her. The way he stared so intently at a book in class. The way he sat in his little corner in his room at the academy.

The memories of him flooded her mind. Maka found her bottom lip beginning to quiver. Her heart was hurting, she missed him. He was lost. Lost to all of them. And the others didn't seem to give a damn! Maka began to feel a wetness on her cheek, only the fact that she was alone did she not wipe it away. She didn't deserve to wipe her tears away. She wasn't truly the one hurting. Not really. She wondered what it was like up there.

What was happening? Was he ok? Was he battling the kishin even now? Maka gritted her teeth as another tear trailed down her face. She had to stop it, this train of thought was bad. She had to hold together, otherwise she would be of no use to anyone, let alone finding a way to save Crona. There had to be way, a way to separate him from his prison. Without releasing the kishin into the world. There must be. But right now…she didn't know it.

Her body felt exhausted. But her mind raced as she tried to both push her pain away and focus on finding a way to help him. Her eyes finally moved away from the moon and toward her bed. She sighed out into her silent room and moved away from the window to sit on her bed. The springs creaked ever so slightly as her weight was dropped onto them. Her body was hunched over as she slowly breathed. Trying to force her mind blank through sheer force of will. It was buzzing too much. Like a host of insects flitting and racing about, too fast, nothing stayed focused on for long, before something else filled its place.

She moved her head over to her bedside table, where her alarm clock rested. Just trying to give her something to do, her alarm was set to go off the same time every day. Every single day. There was no need to set it or to fiddle with it. But she would just to try and focus on something… but she never managed it. There on the table next to her clock. Were pictures. The pictures of those she held dear. As if they had been pulled from her heart and were now physical before her. Her heart felt weak and skipped a beat as she stared at those pictures, her face going blank. Her heart hurt, as if those images had been ripped from her. There were many pictures of her friends, her and Soul. Her and the others in her group, her and just the girls…and lastly. Of her and Crona.

With a shaky hand she reached out. Her fingertips traced the frame of her and Crona. Both her and Crona had a copy of this. Maka felt a lump form in her throat as the tears she had finally managed to get rid off threatened once again. She sniffed as she gripped onto the frame and pulled it close. It was actually painful to stare at his face here. It seemed so long ago. Maka stared at the image in her hands, as if trying to burn it onto her mind. Crona didn't leave much of a physical remnant when he was here, not to the others she swore. And not to the academy. There wasn't much of a trace left of him. Just…this one picture. That one image proving that he was here, he did exist. He was here…

Droplets pitter-pattered onto the glass of the frame now. The liquid ran down the picture of their happy smiling faces. He didn't deserve this. This punishment. He didn't do anything wrong. It was too cruel. Why did he have to suffer? Suffer for the sins of his mother, suffer the sins of the kishin, suffer the sins of Lord Death. He didn't deserve any of it! Maka's tears fell thick and fast now. And with her misery came an anger, such a powerful emotion that ran through her, lighting her nerves on fire. Her grip tightened on that one reminder of him. Her teeth gritted as she huffed out harshly.

No, there was no way she could sit here. Sit here and sleep right now. Her mind tugged at her to do something. Pulling and pushing her, edging her onwards. Perhaps it was a sign of her own kind of madness. But she didn't care. Maka's whole body felt wired now. She didn't want to relax, to rest. Not now. Not soon. Maka rested the picture on her bed and stood up, she quickly ripped off her pyjamas and threw them to the floor. Something quite out of character for her, but she didn't care. She had time to fix it later. She pulled out her uniform, those same clothes that Crona knew her so well in. Maka bit her lip. Her mind wouldn't stop…it just wouldn't leave her alone now. Today these thoughts seemed so far away, and now…now that she was thinking about him. The thoughts only grew worse and worse and worse. She pulled and tugged her clothes on, affixing them in place and trying her hair back up. It was a little rushed, but it was done. She knew where she wanted to go, she was just about to leave. Her hand gripped the handle of her bedroom door and pulled it open. The portal to the world outside her room.

But she froze, something stopped her. Maka found herself looking back…of course. There on the bed, was the frame with her cherished picture. She couldn't leave that. Maka's face softened from her harsh look as she gazed at the small picture. All she had left of him. She quickly made her way back to the bed and picked up the treasure. Giving it one last look before pocketing it and then turning and tearing out of the door.

* * *

With a heavy heart Maka opened the door. The overbearing metal grey door, almost looking like a cell door. But it wasn't. It was the academy dorms for temporary situations. Yes…Crona had been far too temporary. Maka pushed the door open wider with her shoulder. Her arms were overloaded with books. Piled so high she was struggling with the weight, but she persevered. With shaky legs she shambled into the room. It was a long walk from the library, even to this place inside the academy. But she had wanted…needed to come here. It was dark in here. Only the small amount of light from outside filtered in through the window. The moon was no longer a source of night light, its dark black emptiness a stark reminder of how wrong the world still was. Only artificial light from street lamps made their way into the room now. A patch of light in the shape of the window crawled along the floor.

Maka ignored it and bent down to drop her vast pile of books on the floor. They cluttered and thudded to the floor, the hard covers and paper covers not all quite landing gracefully as some opened and pages bent back awkwardly. Maka grunted out in irritation. But was still glad to no longer be holding such a weight, her arms felt so light now. A pleasant tingle ran through them as the heavy books were unloaded. Maka stepped back and closed the door, the dull clang rang out into the room. Maka flinched, it sounded so loud to her. Ringing out over the entire room. Her eyes roved over to the light switch by the door, she reached out and flicked it on. Above her head light erupted over the room, flowing over the room quickly, drowning it with yellow light. Maka's eyes stung a little. But they quickly adjusted.

She slowly turned to the room.

She had wanted to be here. Wanted to come here. To be as close as she could to the swordsman. One of the gang, a family member. The lost member. Maka sighed out as she stepped over to the dropped pile of books. Feeling on automatic pilot as she picked through the books. She had loved coming here in the past, everything here now reminded her of him. But now it was painful. But she still wanted to be here. Thinking logically she was probably hurting herself for no good reason….but to her there was a reason. The reason was plain and simple. She had left him…they all had….she had promised to come back for him…and she had just left him…

She was still determined to fulfil that promise….but for now… every reminder of him, every piece of him to push her onward. She would embrace, she would keep close. Wanting it to push her onwards. She fumbled through her books. She didn't know quite where to even start… so she decided to find the books on full fledged kishin and magic. It was all she could think of as a starting point. All of these books weren't from the normal section, but now she didn't even need her papa's ID card. She was allowed to research this stuff herself. As the meister who created the last death scythe, defeater of the kishin… that was a laugh for a start, she wasn't the one who defeated him, that honour was Crona's… and as a member of Spartoi… she was allowed access to whatever was deemed necessary. No matter what book it was. In fact the librarian was more then happy to help, she kept spouting praises to Maka… but she didn't hear them.

She was deep into her pit of guilt, she was sinking in it and didn't hear what was being said. The praise only adding to it. She didn't feel like forcing a smile or a kind word right now. Maybe tomorrow…but not right now. She managed a thank you for all of the books and had left. About to go back to her room down in Death city. But her body had a different idea. And she quickly found herself here instead.

That was fine with her, she felt… good to be here. It was hard to explain. She just…needed to be here. Her eyes moved across the sparsely furnished room. Crona hadn't made much of a mark…yet…that fact made it his room. Maka didn't even understand herself anymore. But it was true. His bed was in the corner, still made up for the day, it had been like that since he had left. The pillow was gone, the white fluffy pillow was still in the corner. That corner where he always sat. Maka's heart skipped and pained her. This was hurting her. Good.

She deserved this. She had to make this right.

His desk was across from her, various books littered it. It was study books from a few terms ago. Those lessons were over now. Maka suddenly thought how behind he now was. She almost laughed at herself. Such a bookworm at heart. Here she was on her own mission, and the thought that Crona was behind in his work. She smiled to herself. It was small, and it didn't reach her eyes. It quickly vanished.

Maka picked up a couple of books from the messy pile on the stone floor, she frowned at them. She didn't know what would be best or what to use to help… she knelt on the floor before the books. Flicking through a few of them, nothing jumped out at her. Nothing at all. Maka wondered if asking Kim to help might work… maybe magic was the way forward for this. An avenue not often travelled, and who knows when it would be cut off again. She should make use of it while she could.

Maka flicked through a couple of more books, yes, magic did seem like perhaps the best way. Maybe a better and stronger seal could be created with the help of the witches and with it, a way to free poor Crona. Maka suddenly stifled a yawn. She dropped the book back with the others on the floor, her knees were starting to hurt, that familiar ache and tingling setting in as they were starting to lock and go to sleep. She struggled off the floor.

She hobbled weakly in her exhausted body over to his desk, only meaning to sit down for a slight break. She pulled the chair out from under the wooden desk, the wood screeching across the stone underfoot. She plopped her butt down onto it, her body relaxing into the chair at once. Even this stiff and harsh material a comfort for her tried legs. Her eyelids drooped now, her eyes were tired.

As if that one idea of what to do raised a hope in her, and that one hope was being used as an excuse to allow her mind and body to rest. Maybe…maybe she should just rest. She would continue on with this tomorrow. Maka shifted in place to lean onto his desk, her elbows rested onto the wood and she leant her chin on her hands. Her eyes glanced down over the area. A couple of textbooks she had seen when she had walked in were still here. Unmoved and untouched by all. Curiosity arose in her, she wondered where about Crona had got to in his studies, he often struggled with his work… but Maka was enjoying helping him catch up. They had even had a few study sessions… she missed those.

She remembered him as he concentrated so hard on learning everything she was saying, as if she was the teacher and not a fellow student. How he asked questions… even how Ragnarok butted in with the parts about weapons. Most of what he said was nothing but annoying rubbish… but every now and then he actually said something useful. Which left Maka at a loss for words occasionally. She smiled as she remembered those sessions. It felt too much like a happy dream. Something that wasn't real. That she had woken up from and realised it was all an image in her head. She shook her head. No. It was real. He was real. All of it was real. She missed him…so much. She didn't quite understand how he had wormed his way into her heart. She had become attached to him so quickly, unlike the others at her side. Yes they also existed in her heart. But… not as fast. She didn't come to accept them that fast. It was as if Crona had always been there, waiting for her, and she had only just found him…

Maka sighed out into the empty room. Flicking the pages of the top textbook, she found small doodles throughout. She knew who that was from. It wasn't Crona, it was his weapon. Only he would draw little cartoons and write rude comments like that. She should have been irritated at his graffiti and vandalism. But…she found another small smile on her lips. She found her eyes searching for each new black scrawling as she went, no longer looking at the textbook. There was a million of them around…but only one like this. Then she noticed a gap in the pages, as if a bookmark had been placed there. Maka began to skip quicker now, eager to get to where she thought Crona had stopped in his studies.

She stopped at the gap in the pages, but what she found wasn't a bookmark. It was a small paperbound book. Half the size of the textbook and very thin, easily hidden inside it. The small thin clump of paper not easily noticeable from the outside. She hadn't noticed this last time she was here. When Crona had vanished. Maka's face twisted to one of wonder and confusion as to what this was. The front was blank, no words to give away what it was.

She placed her fingers delicately around the small book, as if afraid it would fall apart or disappear on her. She raised the book from its hiding place and flipped it over. The book was just as blank on the back. Her brow lowered as she wondered what could possibly be inside. Her back straightened as she leaned in closer and flipped the book open to the first page.

'_Crona,_

_I thought this might help you! A little diary to write down your thoughts or ideas or how your day went! Anything at all really! In case you can't talk to anyone at the time. Write it down! You'll feel better!_

_Marie'_

Huh… so Miss Marie gave him this to put his thoughts down? Interesting idea, he often didn't feel like talking to anyone. And even Maka a couple of times had to gently push him. Her curiosity grew ever higher, did he write anything down?

Maka quickly turned the page. Excited at her find.

'_I don't know what to write in here. Miss Marie said I should write something. But I'm not used to this.'_

Maka's heart swelled at reading his neat and scrawling handwriting…yet he hadn't wrote anything down really… another lump formed that maybe he had decided against writing anything at all. But she held a hope and turned the page again.

'_Ragnarok is asleep right now. I guess I can write this down. Miss Marie said I don't have to show this to anyone. _

_I like this place. I like it a lot. So much that…it doesn't seem real. I don't want it to end…I feel like everyday I will wake up back with Lady Medusa….' _At this point the ink wavered and shook, as if his hand had shaken with the pen still on the paper… '_everyone is so nice to me. Even though I don't deserve it. I don't understand it. I don't think I ever will. It's so nice to be around them. I like them. They are my…friends? Yes. They are my friends. That word is odd to me. I still don't understand it. Don't quite know how to deal wit it. But yes…I think they are my friends.'_

Maka's heart swelled and another lump rose in her throat, she tried to swallow it. Her fingers traced the handwriting of the page. As if she could reach out to him through these old words… she didn't know when he had wrote this. There was no date. That was all was on the page. She turned it once again.

' _I think I want to ask someone about what it means to have friends. Because I am confused. I don't understand. They tell me they are all my friends. Yet…I don't feel the same about all of them. There is one I don't feel the same way as the others…' _Now Maka was the one who was confused. What did he mean by that? '_There is one I can't help but look to, to look up to… to want to be close to. I don't feel like that for the others. Is it wrong? Are they not really my friends? Or is she really my only friend? I don't know how to deal with this. _

_Maka… you were the one who reached out to me. You were the one who saw me. Saw past what I did. The demon that I was…am. I still don't get it. Why you did that. Why you brought me into your world. It's so bright here. I wouldn't have any of it if not for you. And…I like being around you. I miss you when you aren't with me. I just want to stand near you. All the time. I'm sorry.'_

Maka felt a small blush rise to her face. Crona may not have understood what was going on. But reading between the lines…she did. Why was he apologizing? She felt an irk of irritation… and a spark of annoyance. Not at Crona. More at herself…she didn't see any of that. No one did…but she should have. She thought of herself as his best friend…his first friend. The one he could trust with anything, absolutely anything, no matter how silly it was. But…he never mentioned this. Oh Crona… Maka felt a weight in her chest now. Her face a mask of sadness. She turned another page.

'_It was fun today. I went round to Maka's room. It was nice in there. It smelled of her. She is teaching me what I need to know to be a student here. I don't understand it all. But I like it. It's interesting. And I loved it all. It was just me and her. Soul wasn't there that day. Which I liked. He is my friend… but I like it being just me and Maka. I spent all day there. We studied and watched a movie, and I cooked her food. I made chicken curry. Miss Marie had taught me how to cook and I wanted to show Maka. I hope she liked it. She said she did. I hope she wasn't just pretending. No… Maka doesn't lie. She did like it!' _Maka smile grew on her face even as her heart grew heavier. She remembered that day. She still didn't know that he liked her more then the rest… and perhaps liked her in that way. But…she had loved spending time with him. She felt like she didn't have to be this perfect meister, or a perfect partner, or perfect student, or perfect daughter….she could just be…herself. With Crona everything was so new and wonderful. He was like a child in that regard. He brought out her more soft and gentle side. Something other people said didn't exist. But Crona saw it. He saw it all the time. Crona helped her, just as much as she helped him. Though he probably didn't see it like that. And…she did like that curry. It wasn't perfect. But it was made my him. And was far better then anything she or Soul could make on their own actually. She had loved it. She didn't like that he had doubted her for a second. Because she did like it! He was very good! She wished he could cook for her again…and soon.

'_Maka and Soul had an argument today. I didn't like it. I hated the way Soul spoke to her. She is an angel. She could never do anything bad. I wanted to hurt him today. But… Maka wouldn't want me to do that.' _Maka stopped and tried to think back. Her and Soul had a argument? When was this? They often argued a lot, from something silly to something that looked and sounded serious. But they always made up. They were like brother and sister. Sure they argued. But they always made up. They were close like that. But it obviously made an impression on Crona. She felt bad for him. '_I made sure I was there for her. It's what Maka would have done. I listened to her. She told me how Soul was cheating on a test.' _Oh was that it? Ha, yeah that is often something they argued about. They have very different views on how to pass this school. '_She told me they would be ok. That they often argued. I guess…maybe it was like me and Ragnarok. We are like that.' _Huh…being compared to him and Ragnarok was not something she had ever thought would happen… '_I bought her ice cream at the park. She looked pretty today. Though I can't deal with the idea of telling her that. I wanted to ask her what she liked, anything really… what she liked to do out of school. What books she liked, what her family was like… but… I couldn't ask her. I tried. But… _

_It was still nice to sit with her. Before she had to leave.'_

Maka did remember the park. She had wanted to pay for the ice cream. But Crona had offered and so she backed down quickly, proud of him for wanting to do this. It had been quiet when they had sat down. She had never even realised he was trying to talk to her, to ask her questions. She had simply stared at the scenery, watching the world go by. Just enjoying being in his company. She never even knew he liked her a bit more then the others…. She still wasn't quite sure how much he liked her. But she wanted to know…

Wait…why did she want to know?

Hmm… yes she did. She felt happy that he might have liked her. What did that mean? Shouldn't she be trying to let him down easy? To give him a chance to find someone else. No…she didn't want to do that. She…yes, she did like the idea of him liking her. And the very idea of him liking someone else sent a pang of jealousy through her head. Ah…oh dear. Did…did she like him too? She asked herself that question. She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. But the way her heart pained her, swelled at the thought of him. How she wanted to be around him, wanted to get him back. That did seem suspicious to her. Maybe she did…and just….never saw it either. Ha. For such a bookworm she sure was dumb. She laughed at herself.

Her smile stayed on her face, even as pained tears ran down her cheeks. The water pooling at her chin and dripping onto her lap. It was painful, but she wanted to bear it. She turned the page again. But this was not another happy entry. The handwriting was so shaky and sharp, it was hard to read it. An ice cold spike of fear plunged into her heart.

'_I did something bad today. I didn't want to do it. But I had to.'_

That was it. That was the whole entry. Dots and lines existed underneath as if he tried to write more… but none came. Maka couldn't breathe now. She quickly turned the page.

'_She said that Maka knows what I did. That Maka…won't like me anymore. I…can't deal with that. I'm sorry Maka. I want to stay here…with you. But… ' _The words were once again choppy, stiff, sharp and bouncy. Horrible fear filled writing. Not the nice writing she loved from him. He was suffering…and she didn't even know. She felt weak and stupid. How did she now see? She was blind…she must be. Blind and stupid. She growled at herself now. Why didn't she go to see him when she had the chance? All she was thinking about was if she told Lord death that medusa was alive that he would fall under suspicion. That was dumb of her…stupid and dumb. She was thinking too logically. She should have gone to see him right away. She could have sorted it all out without him having to leave. She could have….if only… Maka sniffed now. Even as her eyes still stared at the last passage. The words blurry from her tears.

'…_I'm sorry Maka.' _

No! Don't apologize!

"You idiot!" Maka found herself shouting. Distant bangs suddenly sounded out, the cracks and sparkles of fireworks. The celebrations still ongoing. But she wasn't interested. She didn't care. She didn't want to join them. The tears dropped thick and fast now, not caring anymore. These passages brought back the pain of before, as well as the pain of the now. It was too much. It hurt. It was painful. An old wound was opened and salt being rubbed in. It stung. She wanted to scream out. To hit something… but all she could manage was a whimper and cry of agony. The small noises centred around her in that quiet room. Her back shuddering as she made small quick breaths. She held her hands to her face, as if to hide it all. To hide all her pain and misery. But she just…couldn't stop it now. She felt horrible. She was a horrible person. She wished she could go back…to redo it. Do it again. Do it right. But…she couldn't. The drops fell down her face and onto the paper underneath. Soaking into the weak paper, soaking into the ink. Letting it run.

* * *

A small knock sounded out into the once again silent room. It was soft and gentle, but it echoed over the whole room. Without an answer the door handle lowered as whoever was on the other side opened the door.

"Maka?" Came the soft concerned voice of Soul. The white haired weapon poked his head around the door. His eyes quickly scanning the room. His features were worried, but quickly softened when he spotted his meister. A small smile of relief peaked at his lips as he pushed the door open wide. Entering the room. He walked past the pile of books about the floor and close to his meister. She was slumped over Crona's desk, fast asleep. He had been worried for her all morning. It was close to midday now. And for her to be here and still asleep was so unlike her. He himself was back late last night, and he assumed Maka was asleep in her room. Yet he woke about an hour ago. To find she wasn't here. Her bed didn't appear to be slept in…yet he could never tell with the neat freak. However eyeing the pyjamas thrown onto the floor and the neat bed… something smelled fishy to him.

He had checked over the school. This was odd behaviour for her. Something must be bothering her. And after chatting to the librarian he had deduced where she must be. His heart bled for her. A seed of guilt at all the fun he and the others were having while she was here…suffering. He didn't quite understand. She seemed to be having as much fun as the rest of them at first. But then, he didn't see her the rest of the night. He just assumed she was around. But to find out she was here…of all places. Of course she was. He felt a bit stupid now. It was so like her to be thinking about this.

Soul wasn't close to the guy like Maka was. So maybe it just didn't hit him like it did her. She was the one who was desperate to find him. So desperate. And then to have him trapped up in that moon. The black orb a horrid reminder. It must be torture for her. He frowned as he stepped close to her. He noticed the dry tear trails on her face, her face still red and a bit puffy. How long had she been asleep? It looked to be not long. She would hate for him to see her like this. He vowed to keep it a secret.

But he felt like her big brother…and what bothered her. Bothered him. He was about to leave her be, but just before he went he decided to move her to somewhere more comfortable. She seemed completely out for the count. So he pulled the chair out from the desk with Maka still on it.  
"Ugh…" She moaned out, still asleep but complaining at the movement. Her eyes opened for a second, before they fell shut again. He moved around her hunched form as it was slowly drifting forward, as if to fall off the chair. He caught her in his arms and he lifted her up. Holding her bridal style as he moved her away from the desk and laid her softly onto Crona's bed. Maka mumbled something that he didn't hear as he pulled the sheets up over her small frame and tucked her in. He was sure Crona wouldn't mind Maka sleeping in his bed. In fact…he could almost imagine the massive blush Crona would get at the mere thought of Maka in his bed. Soul laughed mentally at him.

"Mmm…thanks Crona." She mumbled as she snuggled up to a pillow. Soul raised an eyebrow at losing credit to Crona of all people. But he shrugged it off. She must be having a good dream. And he wasn't going to ruin that for her. He would just make up some excuse for her as to why she wasn't around today. He turned away from her and made his way over to the door. He flicked the light switch off, as it looked to have been on all night.

"Sweet dreams Maka." He whispered to her as he slowly eased the door shut.

* * *

**Ah I haven't felt in a creative mood for quite awhile. I haven't been able to focus on anything like this. I think my muse decided to leave me and have a holiday XD.**

**So while I'm trying to get back into it I wrote this little piece. I finally read all of the manga a little while ago and like most people the last chapter bugged the hell out of me. So I decided to write this little idea I had a while ago. **

**I hope you all like this little one shot. **

**And for those of you waiting for a 'The Other Side' update… YES it will be otw soon….**


End file.
